


Buried

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chakotay mutinies. Kathryn's reminded of Kashyk.ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, with much manipulation.Not a happy one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going yet, friends, but enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by the lyrics to Tears For Fears' song, 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World.' I was listening to Lorde's version at the time of writing this. You can too, if you feel like it!
> 
> (This work isn't ACTUALLY finished yet, and if you could let me know how to alert AO3 to that fact I'd be grateful.)

_Welcome to your life_

_There's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find you_

_Acting on your best behaviour_

_Turn your back on mother nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

 

Kathryn Janeway, former captain of the starship _Voyager,_ paced. She paced the length of her quarters, up and down, working a groove into the carpet, considering her options.

 

Twenty-four hours ago, she’d been the captain of a Starfleet vessel intent on getting home to the Alpha Quadrant. Now, she was a hostage aboard a Maquis ship, captained by the man she _thought_ was her loyal first officer.

 

It had been a day of betrayals, she thought bitterly.

 

The door chimed. She didn’t answer it, instead asking the computer for an identity.

 

She was given none.

 

“Commands given by Kathryn Janeway are to be disregarded until further notice,” was the only reply she got.

 

Looking back now, Janeway supposed it was a weakness to have the ship’s doctor be a hologram. He was the only one who outranked her, and with a flick of a switch, he could be programmed to relieve her of duty.

 

It didn’t help that her chief engineer was on _his_ side.

 

Whoever it was, they didn’t seem up to waiting, as they simply started to force open the door. She wasn’t even allowed privacy in her own home anymore.

 

Correction. Her own  _cell._ They could sugarcoat it however the hell they liked. Kathryn was a prisoner of these walls. The thought actually made her chuckle. The Doctor had expressed the same sentiment many times before.

 

Chakotay had finished getting the door open by now. She should have expected him to come. He’d want to rub this in her face. Of course, there was nothing she could do about it. Chakotay had won. She had no defense left…

 

Except not to play at all.

 

The ghost of an idea came into her tired mind as he stepped inside, clothed in Maquis leathers. She couldn’t help but notice that there were armed guards outside. Yes, this was the only way she could think of to stand up to this madness.

“Good evening, Captain.” She made her way to the replicator, which she happened to know was still operational. “Tea?”

 

Kathryn watched him out of the corner of her eye. She kept her posture relaxed, eyeing his movements. She could tell he was trying to figure out her game.

 

She’d give him nothing.

 

“That would be nice, Kathryn,” he replied. She managed not to tense up at her name. Good. She ordered for them both and brought the drinks, passing his along as she sat on the couch.

 

“What brings you here this late?” She looked over the rim of her cup, a small smile on her face as he considered his answer. For once, it reached her eyes. Kathryn enjoyed this kind of manipulation more than she liked to admit.

 

“I came to check on you.”

 

“Oh?” She didn’t have to feign surprise. Why should he care about her anymore?

 

“To make sure you weren’t dead,” he added, by way of explanation. “We could use you.”

 

“What makes you think I’d be willing?” Acting genuinely interested, but not completely so, would likely prove to be difficult. But he had to believe he was swaying her. She crossed her legs in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner.

 

“You seem to have gotten past your… anger,” he began. She forced her shoulders to relax and her smile to widen. “I would be willing to offer you a position. Perhaps a science officer.”

 

“You know me too well, Captain,” she said.

 

“I would give you the position of First Officer, but I doubt you’d take it.”

 

“Sounds like you’re doing it anyway.”

 

“ _You_ know _me_ too well, Kathryn. I need that in my XO.”

 

“I’ll think about it, Chakotay.” She was sure he hadn’t expected that from the look on his face.

 

“Of course, you will have to prove that you’re not going to try anything.”

 

“You mean mutiny your mutiny? What would the point be?” She knew she appeared disgusted with the idea, but in truth, it was the hopelessness of the current situation.

 

Kathryn could turn it around.

 

It was her job.

 

“Exactly. There is none.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” she said again.

 

“That’s all I ask.” He stood, clearly meaning to go. She cheered inwardly and collected his mug.

 

“Thank you for stopping by, Chakotay,” she said.

 

As he left, she made sure her eyes followed him. And she made sure he knew it.

 

~*~*~

 

The moment the doors swished closed behind him, Kathryn let out a sigh of relief. She recycled the cups and moved into the bedroom. Suddenly, she was drained.

 

After a quick change into a nightgown, she sat on the Starfleet-issue covers and stared out at the stars. When her mind was finally given a chance to be quiet, of course it wanted to scream at her. Kathryn found herself wondering why on Earth Chakotay was pretending he cared about her.

 

‘Two can play at that game, _Captain._ ’

 

She’d done it once before, with Kashyk. She could do it again. But Chakotay would have to be handled quite differently.

 

Kathryn suspected he’d loved her for a long time; now she had to convince him that she returned such feelings. It was true that the best lies were those that a part of you believed as well. She knew that better than almost anyone.

 

It was also definitely true that a part of her desired the man. Hell, she might have even loved him once. Her challenge now was bringing that part to the surface without falling into a pit of self-loathing for the reasons. Again, if she could do it in regards to Kashyk, she could certainly do it now.

 

With her mind made up, Kathryn drifted into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

 

~*~*~

 

_It's my own design_

_It's my own remorse_

_Help me to decide_

_Help me make the most_

_Of freedom and of pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

 

He came to her again the next morning. She couldn’t say she’d been expecting him this time; she’d have guessed she’d be in for something of a cold shoulder treatment for a few days. A new captain didn’t care about anything but the most necessary elements to a ship’s survival.

 

Is that what he thought she was? Another misconception to use to her advantage.

 

A large piece of her felt terrible for doing this to Chakotay. He’d been her friend and confidante for years. But, all she had to do in order crush that destructive line of thinking was remember that he’d betrayed her first. The bastard deserved what he got.

 

She’d first realized a mutiny was underway when she was jerked from sleep by a comm. from Chakotay, two days ago. He’d called to give her the chance to ‘freshen up’ as he so kindly put it before his crewmen secured her quarters. She’d gotten over the initial shock to tell him something similar to ‘go to hell.’

 

Kathryn had heard him chuckling before he’d told her to ‘have it her way,’ and assured her a security detail was en route.

 

Of course, she’d asked him why he was doing the damned thing. Kathryn felt she’d been fair. They’d never shown any signs of wanting something like this.

 

Or maybe, she’d just been incredibly blind.

 

“Simple, Kathryn,” he’d said. “This ship needs someone to command it who’s getting them home regardless of cost. We’re not going to stop at every nebula we come across anymore. Frankly, I’m surprised you lasted this long with my old crew.” He’d terminated the link and she’d somehow managed not to cry.

 

Over the next day, she’d been stewing in her quarters, trying to figure out how best to play this. She’d come up with nothing good until the Captain had arrived.

 

Now, he was at her door again. She bit back her original response, _You don’t need my permission, do you,_ and instead bade him entry in as calm a manner she could.

 

He had the _audacity_ to smile at her as he walked in, as if everything was just fine. Kathryn had done the same earlier, she supposed.

 

“Good morning,” he said.

“And to you. How’s the ship holding up?”

 

“Short-staffed,” was the reply. It was short, with a small amount of anger to it.

 

“Loyal, they are,” she said, taking up a casual position on a chair. One arm was slung across the back and the other rested comfortably in her lap. Kathryn hoped she looked more relaxed than she was.

 

“Yes. It’s becoming rather troublesome.”

 

“Do you expect me to do something about it?”

 

“I could _make_ you do something.”

 

“How’s that?”

 

“Don’t pretend with me, Kathryn. I saw the way you looked at me yesterday.” She swallowed, but held his gaze. “You should know I have my methods,” he continued with a sly smile.

 

She called up the part of herself that still loved him, and shoved it to the surface. No matter how small it was, it was needed now.

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Don’t you?” He stood and crossed over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and tilting her face up to his. “No more pretending. You’re not the captain anymore, you know.”

 

Alarm bells rang in Kathryn’s head. _Is that the only reason he has for this insanity?_ _No. It can’t be! Get a grip, Katie. You have to focus, here._

 

She stared back at him, allowing some long locked away emotions to cloud her gaze.

 

“No more pretending,” she whispered. What a lie that was. She laughed inwardly, but years of practice allowed it to stay there.

 

Compared to Kashyk, Chakotay was _easy._ She was hard-pressed to even try anymore. She thought it’d take weeks to convince him, but here he was, leaning in for a kiss not even two days after she’d started.

 

It was almost like…

 

It was almost like he thought he was manipulating _her._ That he was preying on feelings he thought she had.

 

Things began to click into place.

 

He wanted her to be his first officer so that he could keep her close. Captain’s pet. He needed her for one simple reason: to kick the rest of her crew into submission. Her being a woman and willing was an added bonus.

 

She felt sick to her stomach.

 

Luckily, she was pretending just like him. If she’d actually felt anything more than a small spark, she’d be in hell right now.

 

All this went through her head in the space of a second. Luckily, her eyes were closed at the time. If they weren’t, he’d likely see a flicker of pure hatred. One she couldn’t afford.

 

So, when he kissed her, she returned it. She recalled a time when she’d wished for this moment as her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, reluctantly opening her mouth to his.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
